narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Today's News/Archive 6
Archives *I *II *III Notable Dates * All October will be known as Itachi!!! Please leave comments at the talk page only. October 14th, 2008 Wow two weeks of no updates... im extremely sorry everyone. * Itachi month is still going everyone! However, that dosen't mean make a whole buch of stupid Uchiha Clan memebrs for the site. Seriously you don't know how annoying that is to read a whole bunch of Uchiha articles. Enough with the Sharingan!!! There are other people in Naruto such as Kakashi, Iruka, Neji or even NARUTO (though he isnt my fav). * I'm glad to see everyone using the talk pages just try not to be too cruel lol. * The articles of the day are Nature Style: Flower Kunai Technique, Akatsuki, Hebiko and Kasei's Fire Nature. Blackemo1 13:53, 14 October 2008 (UTC) October 1st, 2008 Well Pain month is over and it didn't have as much success as I though it would but thats ok we can move on. *Since it is now October the month of Halloween I decided to pick an awesome character to be the target of our month. October will be known as Itachi!!! So write plenty of articles to pertaining to Itachi Uchiha! * Next order of business would be the quality of the articles lately. People get it through your heads that the Uchiha Clan is not the only thing in the Naruto universe. Truly, I'm tired at looking at a whole bunch of versions of the Sharingan (both me and Kogone are). Try being more creative. Try writing articles about lesser known characters and such. * The articles of the day are Bomb Field Barrage, Mystical Sphere Technique, Puppet Style: Bird Puppet Jutsu Blackemo1 14:44, 1 October 2008 (UTC) September 24, 2008 Its a dead day on Fanon!!! * Remember the User Page contest is going on, if you have any questions leave a message on my talk page. * We still need more pics on the site, so lets get uploading. Just remember that you cant just upload random photobucket pics. * The articles of the day are Land of Forest, Thunder Release: Grand Dragon, and Madara Uchiha. Blackemo1 15:02, 24 September 2008 (UTC) September 18,2008 Yay! Its Friday so go read the new Naruto on Onemanga.com!!! (And Bleach too) *Remeber the User Page contest is going on still. Go look at the September 16, 2008 entry. * The articles of the day are Shadow Release, Hosage, and The Reign of the Snake Prince so make sure to check them out. Other than that have a good day on Fanon. Blackemo1 13:38, 19 September 2008 (UTC) September 17, 2008 There isn't much news to report today though remember that the user page contest is going on (for more information see yesterday's entry). Also I'm thankful to those users who have been creating art to display on the pages :) One last thing please try using the shoutbox feature if you can, this widget allows you to chat with other users which is kinda faster than talk pages. Oops I forgot about the articles.... they are Earth Style: Metal Gauntlets, Chakra Recovery, and Sakura Blackemo1 14:15, 17 September 2008 (UTC) September 16, 2008 Sorry for no updates lately everyone I've been pretty busy latley (cut me some slack). Anyway I have a few things to announce.... * While this may sound weird I have decided to make a contest involving user pages. Yep thats right user pages. For those of you gifted in the art of Wikia I would like you to crate an interesting user page. You may use sound, images (must be apprpriate), and animations to potray your page. To enter all you have to do is place your signature in the User Page Contest section of my talk page (like you do with every contest lol). *I'm glad to see that people are using the Talk Pages on the articles, use these because they are there for a reason. Just make sure not to be too harsh ok. * Now heres the big issue on my mind.... Make sure your articles make sense!! While this is a fanon and you are free to do as you like (to a CERTAIN extent) you still need to make things believeable. For example alot of users are creating people that have the Sharingan. Be practical people, not 1,000 characters on the site need to have the Sharingan. Also, I have said this before but no unholy powerful god-like characters. Users keep creating ninjas who are born extremley stong or they become Jonin at like age 13! Not everyone can be a Kakashi or Itachi replica. Im sorry for babbling on but when you go through the site almost everyday and you see like 500 of these articles eventually you are going to get a little mad. A word to the wise, search around the site and look at other articles and make sure you aren't following the same bad path. *Ok the articles of the day are Earth Style: Metal Gauntlets, Akio Natsutaro, and Pain. Blackemo1 14:15, 16 September 2008 (UTC) September 10, 2008 Its another lazy day on Naruto Fanon, now heres your news. * I have to congradulate the users who have been uploading new pictures to the site. While the articles are they key concern more pictures provide a safe haven for those who hate to read. * One last thing stop making a bunch of Kage level characters. Its no fun to have a 100 of those on the site. Oh, and make sure to catagorize the pages!!!!! Blackemo1 14:15, 10 September 2008 (UTC) September 9, 2008 Not much news on my part today though I have to give credit to the user who wrote the Shien Uchiha article. While I'm sure its a work in process it looks good, also I like it because they made a reference to the Hebi Clan and Orochimaru (one of my favorite characters). Blackemo1 13:38, 9 September 2008 (UTC) September 6, 2008 It is time to look back at the history of this wiki! *I would like Haru Mclean Namikaze and Mewshuji to each check how many users joined the wiki after they joined and tell me at User talk:Kakashi Namikaze. The higher the number, the more popular this wiki is. If you cant find the exact, give an estimate. Use to help. It is now time to look at the future of this wiki! *We need Contest ideas! Post your ideas at User talk: Blackemo1. *It is Pain month! Write articles about Pain and suggest an Akatsuki related contest at User talk:Blackemo1. *I guess it doesn't help to get the wiki active by just complaining. **But let me tell you this. If you are going to abandon us, at least let us know, if you run out of ideas, at least let us know, if you are bored of the wiki, at least let us know, and if you feel too lazy to do an article, at least let us know. **But here is something I experienced, if you just suffer to do one fair article, it will inspire you to do more and more even after you are bored. And then you are bored again, then you suffer to do another article which will inspire you again and so on. **If YOU do something, then the wiki is at least somewhat better. What I mean is teamwork. If you all do something, this wiki can be back up and running! Submit ideas and feedback. Participate in contests. Make artcicles, and also make friends! * I have also been thinking of a motto of the Naruto family (us)! Something cool, smart, and the perfect touch. Submit ideas at User talk:Kakashi Namikaze#Motto Ideas. Good luck with school! ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 10:37, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Category:Today's News